Una aventura con dioses mesoamericanos
by Nancy Xanat
Summary: Percy Jackson tendrá una nueva aventura al ser enviado en un nuevo lugar donde conocerá a nuevos dioses, y al parecer, también tendrá que lidiar con nuevos problemas sin saber que se reencontrará con su peor pesadilla.
1. Conociendo un nuevo lugar

**Percy Jackson no me pertenece, pertenece al escritor talentoso Rick Riordan**

Todo empezó cuando Quirón me dijo que tenía que ir al país de México, era una orden directa de los dioses y la verdad no pude negarme, hasta mi padre habló conmigo y al final me convenció, me despedí de Annabeth y amigos y me puse en marcha.

Hasta ahora todo iba normal aunque aún no sabía que era lo que tenía que encontrar, estaba cerca de un pueblo, así que también estaba rodeado de montañas, no me había topado con muchos monstruos hasta llegar la noche, miles de animalitos pequeños sonaban alrededor como grillos, chapulines, también vislumbraba algunas luciernagas y fue cuando sucedió algo increible.

Estaba mirando las estrellas que brillaban desde el cielo, de pronto, sentí una extraña energía, ¿qué es lo que era eso?, sentí que algo había chocado en el aire, nadie más lo notaba, bueno ahora que observaba mejor, algunos mortales si percibían algo, decidí seguir aquella extraña energía, caminé por los árboles y cafetales tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, lo cual me fue imposible, al final salí en un pequeño claro y ahí estaban dos hombres, ambos estaban vestidos con plumas y piedras preciosas al estilo de los mortales que vivían antes aquí, Annabeth se había encargado de darme algo de información antes de venir, me acerqué despacio a aquellos hombres, uno irradiaba un poder como a calor del sol, parecía ser menor que el otro quien irradeaba un aura de frio pero no tanto y parecía ser mayor, ellos me miraban fijamente y entonces el primero sonrió.

"Eres un semidiós griego" me dijo acercándose "Zeus me avisó que vendrías"

Yo estaba sin habla y muy sorprendido.

"Mmm...bueno" traté de hablar bien "así es, soy Percy Jackson, hijo de Poseidon, ¿quiénes son ustedes?"

"Mi nombre es Chichiní" respondió el primero "soy el dios del sol"

"Y yo soy Papa', dios de la luna " dijo el que parecía mayor.

No sabía como actuar ante estos nuevos dioses, ¿arrodillarme?, ¿inclinarme?, ¿darles la mano?, simplemente no sabía que hacer, pero por suerte, no tuve que hacer nada.

"Sientate" me dijo el dios Chichiní.

Ellos también se sentaron con las piernas cruzadas al estilo de meditación.

"Entonces vienes a apoyarnos" me dijo Papa'.

"Mmm...eso creo" dije yo inseguro.

"Espero que si" dijo Chichiní "ya que aquí hemos tenido algunos disturbios y ustedes tienen algo que ver con ellos"

"¿Algo que ver con nosotros?" pregunté sorprendido.

"Por las guerras que han tenido" respondió Papa'.

"Por eso quisimos que alguien de allá viniera" explicó Chichiní "espero que no te moleste"

"Bueno no tengo opción" dije encogiéndome de hombros.

"Entonces supongo que estas listo para nuevas aventuras, conocer nuevos seres, dioses y peligros" me dijo sonriendo Papa'.

Yo quería responder que no, que todo lo que quería era un poco de descanso pero no tenía opción y aparte, me habían dicho que ellos podían hacernos a Annabeth, Nico y a mi un remedio para los sueños aterradores del tártaro que solíamos tener.

"Por cierto" les dije "¿De qué cultura son ustedes?, ya saben que yo soy griego"

"Nostros tenemos muchos nombres aquí" respondió Chichiní "las culturas solían tener los mismos dioses con diferentes nombres"

"Pero ahora como estamos somos de la cultura Tutunaku" dijo Papa' "ahora estamos en región totonacapan y aquí nos vamos a quedar"

"Ahh, Genial" dije sorprendido "mi novia Annabeth me dio algunas lecciones antes de venir, encontró poco sobre esta cultura y me dijo que antes tenían dioses como Tláloc o Quetzalcoatl"

Papa' puso una expresión un poco triste pero inmediatamente después sonrió.

"No muchos la conocen bien" me dijo "creo que se debe a que todas las historias y demás relatos son pasadas de generación en generación de forma oral, son pocos los escritos sobre nosotros"

"Ahh, eso lo explica" respondí.

"Pero bueno" dijo Chichiní parandose "hora de irnos, toma nuestra mano Perseus Jackson y te llevaremos a donde te quedarás"

Papa' y yo nos levantamos también y les di mi mano, inmediatamente después desaparecimos en un mezcla de sensación de frío y calor, de color naranja y plateado, una nueva aventura había comenzado en un nuevo lugar.


	2. Me quedo en la tierra de los dioses

**Percy Jackson no me pertenece, pertenece al escritor talentoso Rick Riordan.**

Al lugar donde volvimos a aparecer era como un paraíso, tenia muchos arboles alrededor del claro donde nos encontrábamos, un pequeño estanque estaba al lado, sus aguas en veía muy limpio, las estrellas brillaban intensamente que daban un buen espectáculo, las miré, infinitas y brillantes estrellas, no dure mucho tiempo mirándolas ya que sentía que me iba a caer para arriba.

"¿Dónde estamos?" pregunté mirando alrededor.

"Aquí es donde nosotros siempre nos reunimos" respondió Chichiní "te llevaremos a donde te vas a quedar"

Seguí a los dos dioses detrás de ellos, la luz de la luna iluminaba muy bien nuestro camino, nos metimos entre los árboles, caminamos mientras oíamos a los pequeños animales por todos lados, también vislumbre a uno y que otro búho, después de un rato nos encontramos con un árbol más grande que los otros el cual, tenía una entrada, los seguí para dentro.

"Aquí te quedarás" me dijo Chichiní.

Debo admitir que el lugar estaba bien, se veía que alguien vivía ahí, era como una cueva pero de árbol, un gran árbol, hasta el fondo, a la derecha estaba una especie de tapete.

"Es increible" les dije mirando todo "¿de quién es este lugar?"

"Kiwikgolo" respondió de nuevo Chichiní, al parecer Papa' no quería hablar nada "dios del monte, accedió a prestártelo este lugar mientras estés aquí"

"¿Y él?" pregunté.

"Tiene muchos otros lugares" respondió sonriendo Chichí y dirigiéndose hacia el tapete.

"Esta será tu cama" me dijo "y ahí están tus cobijas"

"Genial" dije inseguro.

"Mañana haremos aviso de tu llegada" me aviso el dios del sol.

"Como quieran" conteste yo, no es como si tuviera opción.

"¿Entonces ya es todo?" pregunto Papa' hablando por primera vez "yo me tengo que ir"

"Es todo" respondió Chichiní sin mirarlo.

El dios de la luna se fue sin más, ahora que me fijaba bien, entre estos dos dioses había cierta tensión, como si se estuvieran conteniendo en arrancarse la cabeza mutuamente, debía darles crédito, disimulaban muy bien, definitivamente, mejor que los olímpicos, pero claro, no pensaba decir nada de eso, capaz de que me pulverizan.

"Esperamos que estés cómodo" me dijo Chichiní "tiende una cobija sobre el xtikat"

"¿El qué?" pregunté confundido.

"Sobre el petate" aclaró "uno usalo como almohada y el otro como cobija"

"Ahh, gracias" dije "¿y qué es lo que voy a hacer aquí?" pregunté sin más por la misión.

"Dormir, por supuesto" contestó el dios.

"Ahh, claro" dije rascándome la cabeza "me refiero a la misión"

"De eso hablaremos mañana" contestó "no te precipites"

"Claro, entonces mañana"

El asintió.

"Buenas noches, Perseus Jackson" dijo Chichiní inclinando la cabeza respetuosamente.

Estos dioses me comenzaban a caer bien, al menos mostraban algo de respeto y no te recibían con malas miradas y tratar de dejarte claro de que debemos adorarlos, hice lo correcto, también incline la cabeza respetuosamente.

"Gracias señor" dije algo sorprendido "buenas noches a usted también"

Chichiní también salió y me quedé solo, fui a cerrar la puerta y regresé a mi cama.

Era un petate tejido, me pareció que a mano, era en forma de rectángulo, tome uno de las fijas que estaban a un lado y lo tendí, después tome otro haciéndolo de almohada y con el último me tapé, cabía bien en ese petate.

"Buenas noches, listilla" dije recordando a Annabeth "espero que tengas dulces sueños"

Y con ese pensamiento me quedé dormido.


	3. Aktsini

Gracias por los comentarios :-) :-)

* * *

 **Percy Jackson no me pertenece, pertenece al escritor talentoso Rick Riordan.**

En mis sueños me vi a Annabeth y a mí en el tártaro siendo atacados por los monstruos, el aire era azufre, nos estábamos cansando y justo cuando empezamos a caer exhaustos, veíamos una sombra gigante, frente a nosotros estaba el mismísimo tártaro en persona, estaba sonriendo alegremente mientras nosotros dos caíamos devastados, tártaro blandió su arma y justo cuando iba a acabar con nosotros, desperté con un sobresalto, respiraba agitadamente.

Odiaba ese tipo de sueños pero no teníamos otro remedio más que soportalo, era una de las razones por la que había venido aquí, ellos nos ayudarían con eso.

"Tranquilo" dijo una suave voz "fue solo una pesadilla, todo estará bien"

Me levanté y me dirigí a la cocina, sentada en un banco estaba una mujer de cabello café, tenía una blusa bordada y una falda blanca larga.

"Humm, buenos días" saludé mientras me acercaba más.

Ella volteó una verme con una sonrisa.

"Buenas noches" respondió.

"¿Aún es de noche?" pregunté.

"Así es" respondió mientras servía algo en un pequeño jarro "falta para que amanezca"

"Ahh" dije.

No sabia que decir, yo estaba dormido hace poco teniendo una pesadilla y cuando despierto hay una chica, me empecé a preguntar si esto de entrar a un lugar así como así era normal aquí o si era alguien quien quería mi vida, decidir salir de la duda.

"¿Puedo preguntarle algo?" le dije

"Por supuesto" dijo mientras trataba de enfriar la bebida que tenía en sus manos.

"Si aún es de noche, entonces ... ¿qué haces aquí?" pregunté confundido "¿y quién eres?"

"Disculpa por no presentarme" me dijo apenada "mi nombre es Xanat, soy la diosa de las flores, mi padre es Kiwikgolo"

"Ahh, un gusto conocerte" respondí inclinando la cabeza.

"Papa' dijo que tenías problemas para dormir "explicó la diosa, me ofreció la taza de barro" debes tomarlo para que pases bien la nohe"

"¿Qué es?" pregunté.

"Un té que te ayudará"

El té estaba tibio, no tenía nada que perder, salvo que estubiera envenenado, pero aun así me lo tomé, sabía bien.

"Ahora es mejor que vayas a acostarte de nuevo"

El sueño vino otravez a mi y bostece.

"Claro" dije "gracias"

Me fui a mi cama y me dormí como nunca lo había hecho hace tiempo, sin pesadillas ni extraños sueños, simplemente todo era paz y tranquilidad.

Cuando desperté me sentía relajado y bien descansado, bostecé.

"Ojala todas las noches fueran así" me dije.

Me levanté, doble las cobijas y fui a sentarme en un banquito, ya no estaba la diosa pero vi cerca del fuego una taza como la de antes, la tomé y vi que tenia una especie de bebida, era de color café, Annabeth me había dicho que aquí era normal tomar café, supuse que seria eso, también vi un pan que estaba sobre la pequeña mesa que estaba en frente, era un bolillo, tomé mi café y mi pan para salir de la casa, la diosa estaba afuera, era la misma que había conocido anoche.

"Buenos días" saludé.

"Buenos días" respondió con una sonrisa, ella estaba arreglando unas plantas.

"Supongo que te gusta la jardinería "le dije.

"Así es" contestó parándose "ahora que ya despertaste debemos ir con los otros, supongo que tu nombre es Perseo"

"¿Qué?, Ahh claro" sonreí apenado, anoche había preguntado quién era ella, pero no le había dicho quién era yo, enrojecí de vergüenza "disculpe, no me presenté, mi nombre es Perseus Jackson, pero prefiero que me llamen Percy, soy hijo de Poseidón "

"No te preocupes" respondió amablemente "ahora vayamos"

Ella me condujo por un sendero, justo como lo habían hecho Chichini y Papa', aparecimos de nuevo en el claro, dimos unos cuantos pasos más y estaban los dioses, a la cabeza estaban Chichini y Papa', estaban en el círculo sentados sobre unos metates, habían dioses con apariencia de viejos, otros un poco menos, con la apariencia de hombres de 30 o 40 años y otros de menor edad, todos estaban vestidos nada más con plumas y piedras presiosas, las diosas llevaban hermosos vestidos tejidos con hilos de color preciosos, en sus blusas y vestidos se veían varias figuras y al igual que los dioses, también llevaban piedras, algo llamó mi atención, vi un lugar vacío al lado de la diosa Xanat quien me había guiado y otro más cerca de Papa'.

"Buenos días Perseus Jackson" dijo Chichini, todos los demás y las demás inclinaron la cabeza a modo de saludo.

"Buenos días" respondí también inclinando la cabeza.

"Toma asiento" dijo Papa' señalando el asiento al lado de la diosa.

"Ya que estamos todos, vamos a hablar sobre el tema que te trajo aquí" me dijo Chichini.

"¿Pero no falta alguien más?" pregunté.

Todos giraron a ver el asiento vacío.

"Precisamente se trata de eso", dijo Papa' "sus guerras han provocado que muchos espíritus se salgan de control"

Recordé la vez en que en que Eolo había dicho lo mismo

"¿Y cuál es la situación?" pregunte algo impaciente "¿qué tiene que ver con su compañero que falta?, ¿me van a enviar a una misión?"

"Esas son muchas preguntas" dijo uno de los ancianos "para empezar, la situación es que muchos seres del mar han estado molestando a Aktsini, el dios de la lluvia y creemos que tratan de liberarlo"

"Eso tiene que ver con nuestro compañero que falta, porque Aktsini es el que falta" dijo un segundo anciano "y al parecer, los espiritus del mar son griegos, por eso es que le pedimos a los griegos que enviaran a alguien"

Por un momento creí que Chichini o Papa' se molestarían por ser interrumpidos pero al parecer, no le daban mucha importancia, no como Zeus.

"Y lo que queremos es que se vallan de ese lugar, para que no puedan hacer lo que están planeando, porque sería terrible" dijo otro.

"De acuerdo, eso no suena nada lindo" les dije "pero aún no entiendo nada, ¿por qué es peligroso que lo liberen?"

"Eso es una larga historia" dijo otro anciano.

Ahora que me fijé bien, estaban 7 ancianos muy parecidos, como si fueran hermanos, supuse que lo eran, también pude ver que cada uno tenía un rayo junto a un tambor.

"Antes, Aktsini era un mortal, un día lo llevamos a nuestra casa para que hiciera los trabajos y ayudarnos con los frijoles, barrer y otras cosas" dijo otro anciano "pero después, mientras nosotros una vez salimos hacia Papantla, él tomó nuestras cosas y subió al cielo"

"Hacía todo mal, el viento estaba fuera de control, los rayos retumbaban estruendosamente y la lluvia caía a montones" dijo otro "cuando nos dimos cuenta, fuimos a tratar de detenerlo pero se escapaba y no escuchaba a nadie, se convirtió en un dios"

"Por eso lo amarros y lo pusimos en el fondo del mar" dijo el último de los hermanos "al ser un dios, puede aparecer también aquí pero sigue en el mar, Aktsini siempre pregunta por su cumpleaños pero no le respondemos, lo engañamos diciendo que aún no es o que ya pasó "

"¿Y eso por qué?" pregunté "todos tenemos derecho a saber cuándo es nuestro cumpleaños para celebrarlo"

"El problema es que si lo celebra" me dijo Papa' ''saldrá del mar y la lluvia de nuevo caerá fuerte y podría ocasionar un diluvio ''

"Ahhh" dije.

"Por eso debemos evitar que ellos lo hagan", dijo Chichini, "aún no sabemos por qué lo estan haciendo pero debemos evitar un caos"

"Entonces debemos combatirlos", les dije seguro de mi mismo "¿Quién es el dios de la guerra aquí?"

Uno de los dioses se rió, voltee y casi me dio un paro cardiaco, ese dios era mi padre.

"Nosotros no tenemos dios de la guerra" dijo "los tutunaku eran pacíficos y vivían en armonía, no había necesidad de un dios la guerra, lo más cercano a dios de la guerra son ellos dos, Chichini y Papa', pelean en batalla casi siempre y en las más feroces batallas ocurren los eclipses "

El dios se veía como mi padre pero definitivamente no hablaba como él.

Voltee hacia los mencionados, Chichini no pareía darle importancia mientras que Papa' tenia una mueca de disgusto, recordé ayer cuando me encontré con ellos, parecían como si acababan de tener una batalla, volteé de nuevo hacia el dios que había hablado.

"¿Por qué tienes la apariencia de ...

"Soy Nitlan un" me interrumpió "el mal aire, me ves con la apariencia de alguien que te importa"

"Ahh, genial" dije.

"Bien, Perseo, mañana, iremos a donde se encuentra Aktsini," dijo Chichini, "por este día, puedes preguntar a Kiwikgolo lo que quieras"

Antes de que preguntara quién era Kiwikgolo, todos desaparecidos en uno en uno.

"Por cierto" dijo Nitlan un "si en verdad crees que es necesario un dios de la guerra está Huitzilopochtli, dios de la guerra azteca"

Y desapareció con una sonrisa algo maliciosa.

"No le hagas caso a Nitlan un" dijo Xanat quien no había desaparecido junto a un dios, supuse que era Kiwikgolo "a él le encantan los problemas"

"¿Por qué no contactar con el dios Huitzilopochtli?" pregunté.

"Es un dios azteca" respondió el dios "los tutunaku estaban sometidos por los aztecas"

"Ahhh, entonces supongo que son como rivales"

"Algo así" dijo Xanat "es solo que preferimos no llegar a una guerra"

"Lo entiendo" les dije sonriendo, la guerra era algo duro que no quería volver a pasar.

"Bueno, soy Kiwikgolo, como ya te imaginas" se presentó Kiwikgolo "dios del monte, vamos a la casa y en el camino responderé tus preguntas"


	4. Chichini' y Papa'

Hola a todos de nuevo, al fin vuelvo a Fanfiction :-) :-)

Bueno, como sea, aquí está un nuevo capítulo después de tanto tiempo, cualquier opinión, observación o sugerencia es bienvenido :-)

* * *

 **Percy Jackson no me pertenece, pertenece al escritor talentoso Rick Riordan.**

"Las cosas entre esos dos hermanos cada vez se pone más tenso" me dijo Kiwikgolo ya en la casita, había comenzado a llover, supuse que por causa de Ak...ats...como se llame el dios.

"¿Cuáles hermanos?" le pregunté "¿los siete ancianos?"

"Se refiere a Chichini y Papa'" explicó Xanat.

"¿Son hermanos?" pregunté sorprendido "eso no lo sabía, ¿como Apolo y Artemisa?"

"Pues si" dijo Kiwikgolo "solo que no son gemelos, Papa' es el mayor y Chichini' el menor"

"Ahh, ¿entonces suelen estar así?" pregunté curioso.

"Normalmente no" respondió Kiwikgolo mientras Xanat hacia algo con lo que me pareció masa sobre un...¿cómo se llamaba?, met...mato...ah, metate, si eso es "solo lo hacen cuando estan a punto de pelearse, cuando ellos combaten en el cielo"

"Ahh, ¿y supongo que eso es malo?"

"Cuando ellos dos pelean suceden los eclipses" me explicó "y entonces las piedras comienzan a despertar, si eso pasa entoncés es posible que comiencen el fin del mundo y eso no es conveniente ahora que Aktsini esta a punto de comenzar un diluvio"

"Dos posibles finales del mundo no es nada bueno" dije convensido "¿y cuál sería la forma de evitarlo?"

"Con Chichini y Papa' solo esperar a que no causen problemas, ellos normalmente no se pelean tanto y encuanto a Aktsini mañana iremos a verlo"

"¿Pero por qué ellos quisieran pelear?"

"Será mejor que le cuentes la historia padre" dijo Xanat quién estaba hechando tortillas.

Kiwikgolo suspiró.

"Antes de que se decidiera quién sería el sol definitivo, todos los dioses nos reunimos para ver quién era más apto, muchos ya lo habían intentado pero fracasaron" comenzó a contar Kiwikgolo "y al final de una larga charla y alboroto se decidió escoger a Papa' para que se convirtiera en el sol…"

"Pero el dios del sol es Chichini" lo interrumpí.

"Lo sé, lo sé" me dijo "voy a explicarlo ahora, no he terminado"

"Ahh, claro, lo siento" le dije.

"Como te decía, todos estuvieron de acuerdo en eso y Papa' aceptó, antes de que se hiciera el ritual, los mayores se dedicaron a enseñarle a Papa' todo lo que debía hacer, le explicaban cada detalle para que todo saliera bien, pero…, Papa' siempre se distraia y no prestaba atención, en cambio, su hermano menor, Chichini, ponía toda la atención, él solo asistía porque era ayudante pero siempre prestaba atención logrando que aprendiera"

"Quizás Papa' tenga THDA" le dije "las distracciones son peor con eso"

"Supongo" dijo Kiwikgolo algo molesto.

"Perdón" volví a disculparme "ya no lo interrumpire más"

Kiwikgolo suspiró.

"Bueno, cuando llegó el dia esperado, Papa' no sabía que hacer, no recordaba nada y lo que era peor, le daba temor el fuego que estaba en la hoguera, todos eseraban que comenzara pero no lo hizo y dijo que no sabía cómo hacerlo"

"¿ _Y ahora qué vamos a hacer?_ " se preguntaban todos " _hemos estado diciéndole y explicándole todo este tiempo_ "

"Entonces Chichini se puso de pie"

" _Yo lo haré_ " les dijo a todos " _se lo que hay que hacer, he prestado atención y sé lo que hay que hacer_ "

"Todos lo miraban asombrados, y al no haber otra opción decidieron aceptarlo, así Chichini bailó alrededor de la hoguera, tocó la flauta y el pequeño tambor, hizo bien el ritual y al final se lanzó en el fuego, Papa' se sintió humillado por su hermano y avergonzado así que él también hizo el ritual pero fue de rápido y se lanzó a la hoguera, solo que cuando él llegó ya no había fuego, solo cenizas y pequeñas brazas, dicen que cuando Papa' subió a los cielos, todo su cuerpo comenzó a arder y su sangre salió por todas partes, la sangre bajó a la tierra y se convirtieron en chile, por eso es que hay muchos tipos de chile y Papa' se convirtió en el dios de la luna, dios de nuestro satélite natural, desde entonces entre ellos dos hay una gran rivalidad y cuando pelean suceden los eclipses temiendo que algún día causen el oscurecimiento total"

Silbe asombrado.

"Que historia" le dije "y supongo que Papa' sigue molesto porque le arrebataron el lugar"

Kiwikgolo se encogió de hombros, en ese momento nos llamó Xanat para comer, en la pequeña mesa que estaba ahí tenía como comida unas hiervas verdes.

"Son quelites" dijo Xanat al ver que lo miraba "son buenas"

"¿Y no tendrán hamburguesas?" pregunté.

"Niño malcriado..." comenzó a decir Kiwikgolo levantandose de su asiento "aquí no se come comida chatarra, tendrás que comer lo que hay y ya, mirá aquí hay salsa para que acompletes" me puso frente a mi una plato de barro con salsa que parecía ser hecho con jitomates y chile "los quelites y la salsa te harán fuerte y sano" me dio palmadas fuertes en la espalda "si vas a estar con nosotros, vas tener que ser fuerte"

"De acuerdo, de acuerdo" dije yo "seré fuerte, comeré quelites y salsa"

Noté que Xanat solo se reía, los dos tomaron tortillas de esa cosa café donde estaban, creo que era un tortillero, yo hice lo mismo y agarre con la tortilla algo del quelite, el sabor que tenía era algo amargo, la verdad era que quería sacármelo de la boca, pero la atenta mirada de Kiwikgolo me lo impedía, no quería hacerlo enojar, así que con toda mi fuerza de voluntad me lo tragué, cuando probé la salsa sentía que mi lengua se me quemaba.

"Pica, pica, pica" dije abanicando con mi mano mi boca.

Kiwikgolo dio una gran carcajada, mientras que Xanat se apresuró a traerme algo de agua.

"No es gracioso padre" le dijo Xanat lo cuál agradecía.

"Esta bien" dijo Kiwikgolo tratando de parar.

Y así estuve durante los próximos minutos.

Al atardecer Kiwikgolo se retiró diciendo que tenía que ver si algún mortal no respetaba al monte para que así lo castigara.

"Humm, una pregunta" le dije pensativo a Xanat "si el chile salió de la sangre de Papa', ¿eso significa que acabamos de comer su sangre?"

"Oh no, claro que no" respondió Xanat rápidamente "puede que se hayan formado de ahí pero no, además, los chiles de ahora son solo descendientes de los que se formaron esa vez"

"Ahh" dije aliviado al saber que no había comido la sangre de nadie.


	5. Confusión

**Percy Jackson no me pertenece, pertenece al escritor talentoso Rick Riordan.**

En mis sueños vi a un dios con un gran escudo, bien ataviado, con plumas y joyas preciosas, y con grandes armas.

"¿Quién eres tú?" pregunté.

"Soy el dios de la guerra azteca" respondió orgullosamente "Huitzilopochtli"

Recordé que Nitlan un lo había mencionado y que Kiwikgolo me dijo que no tomara en cuenta eso.

"Se de lo que está pasando" me dijo "si quieres te puedo ayudar"

"Bueno, es que ellos me dijeron que…

"Pero te lo estoy diciendo a ti"

"No creo que sea una buena idea porque…

Y la imagen cambió, ahora me encontraba en otro lugar.

"Espero que ese dios de la guerra no te haya molestado" dijo Papa' claramente molesto.

"Humm, no" respondi.

"Entonces ahora duerme"

Y volví a dormir, eso había sido extraño.

Al amanecer nos trasladamos hacia el mar, creo que eso era hacia el este, según me dijeron, cerca de Veracruz, el trayecto fue tranquilo aunque había nubes amenazando con llover, al llegar al mar, todos los dioses comenzaron a sumergirse, yo también iba a hacer lo mismo pero Papa' me agarró del hombro.

"Vamos a aparecer directo en donde esta Aktsini" me dijo.

Ambos nos sumergimos, yo cerré los ojos y al momento de abrirlos, vi que un hombre estaba frente a nosotros, estaba atado de las manos y pies, parecía dormido, entonces Papa' me soltó.

"Supongo que es él" pensé para mi mismo.

"Asi es" respondió Papa' para mi asombro en mi mente.

Eche un vistazo alrededor, por lo regular yo podía ubicarme en cualquier lugar donde estuviera en el mar, pero al parecer, este no era el caso, al menos solo era el sentido de orientación y no todos mis poderes.

"Y supongo que solo debemos decirle que no debe de portarse mal ni ocasionar el fin del mundo" le dije a Papa' "entonces podremos irnos y yo ver a Annab…"

"Yo no estaría tan seguro" me interrumpió.

Él estaba viendo al frente así que yo también lo hice, empecé a sentir otras presencias que se dirigían hacia nosotros, lamentablemente pude identificar que eran de la mitología griega, no tardó mucho para que ellos aparecieran cerca de nosotros, todos los dioses se prepararon, frente a nosotros estaban los espíritus del aire y algunos del agua como nereidas, telquines o sirenas, todos furiosos.

"No les corresponde estar aquí" les dijo Chichiní "regresen de donde llegaron"

"No nos importa lo que digan" dijo un espíritu de la tormenta "pronto ustedes caerán"

Ellos rápidamente se abalanzaron en dirección hacia el dios Aktsini pero los dioses los detuvieron, sus propios espíritus del viento contraatacaron a los tormenta, se hizo un verdadero relajo, los espíritus griegos eran bastantes, yo también trate de alejarlos lo más que pude del dios, pero entonces, vi como el dios comenzaba a moverse, supuse que todo ese ruido lo molestaba y no lo culpaba, ¿quién quería que lo molestaran en sus horas de sueño?, comenzó a removerse inquieto pero no abría los ojos, supuse que eso era una buena señal, lástima de que nuestros atacantes seguían y seguían.

Sentí como alguien tocaba mi hombro, entonces voltee y vi que era Nitlan un, él estaba ahí nomas sin hacer nada, tan solo viendo.

"¿No piensas hacer nada para ayudar?" le pregunté.

Parpadeo un par de veces como confundido, hasta que de pronto, alzó sus manos y vi como una especie de energía salía de él, esa energía se dirigió hacia los dioses, era como una especie de humo que entraba en ellos, observé que entonces todos comenzaban a ponerse algo más violentos.

"¡Chichini!" oí que gritó Papa' "dejame esto a mi"

"Por supuesto que no" respondió Chichini.

"Tú solo quieres quedar como el héroe de nuevo" le dijo entonces Papa' acercándose a él "quieres demostrar que eres mejor que yo y dejarme en vergüenza"

Los espíritus griegos poco a poco fueron alejándose y pude entender porque, los dioses ahora estaban más ocupados discutiendo entre ellos, todos estaban en sus propios asuntos.

"Tú eres el que me cree débil" dijo Chichiní "crees que no soy capaz de liderar"

Voltee hacia Nitlan un.

"Detente" le dije "cuando dije que fueras a ayudar me refería a nosotros y no al enemigo"

De pronto él volteó hacía Aktsini y supe inmediatamente que tenía que detenerlo, traté de darle un puñetazo pero mi mano simplemente pasó a través de su cuerpo como si él fuera de humo, no podía estar pasando esto, entonces me decidí por tratar de despertarlos, le pedí al mar su ayuda para llevarlo contra los dioses, hice que las olas se movieran y un gran, pero gran ola estampó a todos los dioses, todos voltearon a mí mientras que yo solo recé porque Aktsini no se despertara, fueron momentos muy tensos, si él se despertaba, adiós a todos, cuando ya no se movió de nuevo pude respirar tranquilo, después recordé que muchos dioses enojados estaban viéndome, giré a verlos.

"Disculpen por eso" les dije "pero, ¿se dan cuenta de lo que están haciendo?, se están enfrentando a ustedes mismos y olvidan a nuestros verdaderos enemigos"

Voltee hacia Nitlan un, él poco a poco pareció recobrar la compostura, vio alrededor y luego a mí.

"Él puede controlarme" me dijo para después desaparecer.

No entendí a quién se refería, al voltear hacia los demás pude ver que ellos ya se habían recuperado y ahora comenzaban a sacar a los espíritus griegos, pude ver que ellos lograban grandes cosas al unirse pero al separarse, causar destrucción.

"En realidad esto no ha terminado" dijo uno de los telquines.

De pronto un extraño poder salió de la nada, un poder que me hizo estremecer.

"Al parecer mi plan funciona" dijo aquella voz que no quería oír ni en sueños, seguido de eso, comenzó a reírse fuertemente.

Esa risa me estremeció y paralizó, era mi peor pesadilla, Tártaro, y al parecer tenía un plan, sin darme cuenta comencé a temblar, no quería tener nada que ver con él, era algo...

"Perseus tranquilo" me dijo alguien.

Alcé la vista y me encontré con Papa', asentí inseguro y después ya no se que pasó.


	6. Descanso

**Percy Jackson no me pertenece, pertenece al escritor talentoso Rick Riordan.**

Desperté en un lugar desconocido, me sentía diferente, miré alrededor, entonces pude reconocerlo, recordaba cuando el dios Huitzilopochtli me había tratado de llamar y después Papa' había interrumpido, seguía en la tierra de los dioses pero en un lugar diferente, no donde se reunían los dioses ni donde Kiwikgolo tenía su casa, a mi alrededor se encontraban hiervas, estaba como en la cima de una montaña, de pronto Papa' hizo acto de presencia.

"Perseus" saludó.

"Ammm, buenos...¿días?" pregunté, no estaba seguro del tiempo "¿dónde estamos?"

"Aquí suelo estar" respondió tomando asiento a mi lado "y es de noche"

"Ahh" dije mirando alrededor "¿y por qué estoy yo aquí?

"Quise saber si aún podías despertar" dijo encogiendose de hombros "al parecer si, solo es cuestión de tiempo"

Hice un esfuerzo por recordar lo ocurrido, por alguna razón me costaba un poco pero al final, poco a poco comencé a recordar algo, sentí mi cara ponerse blanco y la imagen se iba desvanecido.

"Tranquilo, tranquilo" dijo Papa' agarrando uno de mis hombros "pon tu mente en blanco, usé la magia para poder traerte"

Poco a poco comencé a tranquilizarme, aunque recordaba el nombre de Tártaro, no podía recordar exactamente como era, como si mis recuerdos hubieran sido bloqueados.

"¿Y qué fue lo que pasó?" le pregunté.

"Todos comenzamos a pelear entre nosotros mismos, entonces tú nos estampaste una ola y reaccionamos" explicó pacientemente "después sacamos a los intrusos pero entonces oímos una voz que era del Tártaro mismo, tú perdiste el conocimiento y te llevaron de nuevo a casa de Kiwikgolo"

Cuando mencionó a Tártaro, no sentí nada, no recordaba así que tampoco tenía porque sentir miedo, pero sabía que tenía que sentirlo, solo que no encontraba motivo y eso me parecía bien.

"¿Y Aktsini?" le pregunté.

"Hemos decidido ir tomando guardias" respondió.

"¿Y Nitlan un?" volví a preguntar.

"No lo sabemos" respondió encogiéndose de hombros "lo hemos buscado pero no aparece"

"Nitlan un me dijo que él podía controlarlo" le informé "no sé si se refiera a Tártaro"

"Es muy probable" respondió pensativo.

"¿Por qué él?" pregunté "digo...pudo haber escogido a otro"

"Nitlan un es el mal aire" me explicó viendo al frente "el responsable de causar problemas o enfermedades que ni siguiera los doctores pueden explicar"

"¿Como cuáles?"

"Un mortal puede sentirse mal" me dijo "pero cuando va al doctor, él lo examina y dice que no tiene nada, es por eso que él lo escogió, puede causar problemas como lo que hizo cuando estábamos con Aktsini"

"¿Y entonces qué haremos?"

"Tan solo debemos evitar que Aktsini se despierte" respondió "y no dejarnos llevar por nuestras emociones"

Suspire, esto era algo complicado, _oh vamos Percy, ya has estado en situaciones como este_ , dijo una voz en mi cabeza, era cierto.

Papa' movió su mano al frente y pudimos observar a los mortales, era como si tuvieramos una gran pantalla y todo lo observábamos a nuestros pies, estábamos a la altura de la luna o eso parecía, vimos a un grupo de mortales en especial, ellos estaban en un lugar apartado, lleno de árboles, estaban en el monte y miraban a la luna, estaban haciendo un ritual.

"¿Qué hacen?" pregunté.

"Un ritual" respondió Papa'.

"¿Pero qué clase de ritual?" volví a preguntar.

"Quieren magia" me dijo.

Entonces él extendió una mano directo a ellos y vi como de la luna salía una especie de energía, los mortales tomaron esa energía y vi como algunos cambiaban de forma a la de diversos animales.

"¿Nahuales?" pregunté.

Él asintió, después cambiamos de lugar, nuevamente era en el monte, pero era diferente el paisaje y los mortales, Papa' hizo lo mismo pero esos mortales comenzaron a deformarse, se quitaron algunas extremidades junto con la cabeza y parecieron ser una especie de duentes.

"Son llamados taskgoyot" me informó Papa' "son muchos los que ahora quieren magia"

Nuestra visión cambió, ahora debajo de nosotros estaban diferentes grupos, unos se transformaban, otros obtenían habilidades como tragar brazas y sacarlas en una enorme llamarada.

"Ellos son tlajananin" me explicó Papa' "ellos normalmente molestan a los mortales, hacen que se pierdan en el monte, los dejan confundidos, controlan su mente"

"¿Entoncés por qué les das poder?" le pregunté confundido.

"Nosotros damos lo que nos piden" respondió Papa' encogiéndose de hombros "mientras ellos no nos ofendan, no tenemos por qué negarnos"

"Supongo que es una regla" dije sin ánimos.

"¿Quieres regresar ya?" me preguntó "quizás ya te aburriste"

"Ammm, ¿qué pasaría si eso hiciera?" pregunté inseguro.

"Naturalmente volverás a tus pesadillas" respondió tranquilamente.

"Entonces mejor no" le dije sonriendo.

Suspire y me recoste en la hierba mientras Papa' seguía haciendo sus cosas de dios, mientras pasaba el tiempo, más me sentía inquieto, estar calmado no era para mí.

"¿Por qué ustedes no cambian su forma de vestir?" le pregunte entonces.

Él frunció el ceño.

"¿Por qué lo haríamos?" me preguntó.

"No sé, ¿para ir de acuerdo a la época?"

"Cuando a veces contactamos con los mortales allá abajo, y no para tener semidioses" aclaró "normalmente usamos makyahuat"

"¿Makwat?" pregunté "¿por qué tienen que ser nombres raros?"

"Makyahuat, una vestimenta que consiste en camisa y calzón de manta" explicó dejándome confundido "y no son raros si hablas tutunaku, es como para ti el nombre Anaklusmus, al entender griego, comprendes que es Contracorriente"

"Ahhh, que bien" dije, pero a mí me interesaba más lo primero "¿entonces usan calzones cuando se encuentran con los mortales?"

Papa' me miró con el ceño fruncido.

"Me refiero a un tipo de pantalon de manta" aclaró, usó su magia para mostrarme una imagen, era una vestimenta totalmente blanca que consiste en una camisa y una especie de pantalón de manta, como Papa' lo dijo "pero solo cuando estamos allá"

"Y no tienen, err, bueno…" no sabía como decirlo "¿no piensan nada al estar así frente a otros sin mas que una especie de taparrabos?, aunque también tienen esas plumas y piedras preciosas"

"¿Dices que deberíamos sentir vergüenza?" él se rió ante esa idea "eso sería como negar nuestro cuerpo, no debemos rechazarnos Perseus" me dijo "al contrario, debes quererlo y no sentir vergüenza, tú eres quién eres y aprecia a tu cuerpo por todo lo que hace por ti"

Me dio una palmada en la espalda.

"Ammm, claro" dije mirando mis manos, estaban maltratados por tantas aventuras en misiones peligrosos, apreté los puños "creo que lo comprendo" sonreí "pero no me imagino a mí ni a otros mortales volviendo a usar solo taparrabos"

"En eso tienes razón" dijo Papa' sonriendo "pero bueno, volviendo a tu situación, no puedes quedarte aquí para siempre"

Hice una mueca de disgusto.

"¿Tengo que volver?" pregunté resignado "¿pero cómo es que aqui estoy tranquilo?"

"Con magia" repitió Papa' "alejo tus recuerdos para que estes tranquilo"

"¿Y no puedes hacer algún objeto mágico que haga eso mientras lo tenga puesto, o algo así?" le pregunté esperanzado.

Él lo pensó unos momentos.

"Podría hacerlo" respondió al fin "¿pero no sería mejor enfrentar tus miedos?"

Estuve a punto de preguntarle si estaba loco pero me mordí la lengua.

"Tártaro es un ser cruel" le dije mirándolo atónito "estoy seguro de que vi muchos tipos de tortura mientras estaba en la fosa, no es como otros miedos"

"Esta bien, de acuerdo" respondió "lo haré, pero tú vuelves a dormir y trataré de alejar los recuerdos, cuando lo tenga listo, te lo dare y asi despertarás.

Y todo se desvaneció de nuevo.


	7. Búsqueda

Hola a todos :-), antes que nada quería pedir una grandes disculpas por el capítulo tres, creía que solo eran unos pequeños errores pero no, en verdad no se entendía nada, disculpen por eso, ahora ya lo edité :-)

Bueno, sin más aquí está un nuevo capítulo, y muchas gracias por su apoyo :-) :-)

* * *

 **Percy Jackson no me pertenece, pertenece al escritor talentoso Rick Riordan.**

Abrí los ojos lentamente, sin duda estaba en casa de Kiwikgolo.

"Al fin despertó" dijo una voz.

Voltee a ver de quién se trataba y me di cuenta de que era un chico casi de mi edad.

"Voy a avisar" dijo para después levantarse.

Después de un rato llegaron Xanat, Kiwikgolo y Chichini.

"Que bueno que al fin despiertas" dijo Xanat aliviada "¿cómo te sientes?"

"Solo un poco cansado" dije sentándome "y también hambriento"

"Ahora mismo te traeré algo de comer" dijo levantándose

"¿Y qué ha pasado durante este tiempo?" les pregunté "¿cómo has estado las cosas con Aktsini?"

"Ya hemos enviado un mensaje a los olímpicos" respondió Chichini "ellos al parecer, comenzaran a preparase en caso de un enfrentamiento, tú debes quedarte"

"Claro" dije pensando en la posibilidad de que Tártaro atacara al campamento mestizo.

"Ellos aún tratan de despertar a Aktsini" dijo Kiwikgolo "nos ha sido un poco difícil controlarlos por Nitlan un"

"Nitlan un" repetí "los incita a pelear"

"Trata de separarnos" explicó Kiwikgolo.

Por un segundo creí que Kiwikgolo voltearía hacia Chichini pero no lo hizo.

"Mi hermano me habló sobre tu miedo" me dijo Chichini "supongo que tu plan funcionará, por eso puso eso en tu collar de cuentas"

Dirigí mi mano hacia mi collar, ahora también se encontraba lo que parecía ser una caracola en miniatura.

"Por eso desde que lo tienes puesto, has estado calmado" dijo Kiwikgolo.

"Ya entiendo" dije observando "oigan, no dejarán que Nitlan un los controle, ¿verdad?"

En ese momento llegó la diosa Xanat con comida y tortillas.

"Hablaremos cuando termines de comer" me dijo Chichini.

"Bien, pues yo me voy" dijo Kiwikgolo "tengo que irme"

Kiwikgolo se retiró, Xanat puso el plato de barro junto a mí y después volvió a irse, miré mi plato, eran frijoles pero tenían unos pequeños ingredientes que no conocía, Xanat llegó otra vez con un plato y se la ofreció a Chichini.

"Tome, por favor, coma" le dijo ella arrodillada y tendiendo el plato con la cabeza inclinada "debe tener hambre"

Esa acción me sorprendió, en ese momento recordé que Chichini era el que parecía ser el rey de los dioses, Chichini sonrió agradecido mientras tomaba el plato.

"Gracias" dijo inclinando la cabeza mientras ponía su palma en la cabeza de la diosa.

Me empecé a preguntar si yo había hecho mal en no mostrar más respeto hacia Chichini, pero enserio, todos parecían tratarte bien, bueno, al menos no trataban de pulverizarme, además el no exigía que se inclinaran ante él ni nada por el estilo.

"Comienza a comer Perseus" dijo Chichini "y por si te lo preguntas, son frijoles con gasparo, esos que son rojos y verdes"

"Ahh, claro" dije.

Comencé a comer, la verdad sabían diferente a los frijoles que anteriormente había probado, los de lata, esos gasparon también sabían bien.

"¿Aquí siempre le echan gasparo al frijol?" pregunté.

"No siempre" respondió Xanat.

"Ahh"

De ahí en adelante comimos en silencio, Chichini terminó primero, él salió de la casa diciendo que iba a hablar con alguien, no pasó mucho para que también terminara, me bebí lo que quedaba de mi bebida, esta vez era jugo de naranja.

"Gracias" le dije inclinando la cabeza.

"De nada" respondió ella "¿quieres estar un rato más acostado?"

La verdad yo ya quería levantarme, no soportaba la idea de estar ahí un rato más.

"Creo que prefiero levantarme" le dije.

"Está bien" dijo sonriendo amablemente.

Ella se retiró con los platos y yo me levanté, me estire, había estado mucho tiempo en cama, salí de la casa, no muy lejos vi a Chichini y a ese chico de antes, al parecer estaban hablando, di unas vueltas alrededor de la casa y miré el cielo, la lluvia parecía no parar, en el cielo se veían grandes nubes cargados de lluvia, me pregunté cómo estaría Annabeth ahora mismo, qué estaría haciendo, tan solo esperaba que aún no le dieran la noticia de que Tártaro planeaba algo, sería un duro golpe.

"Perseus" me llamó Chichini.

Voltee a verlo.

"Ven conmigo" me dijo.

Comenzamos a caminar, al parecer nuevamente recorrimos el sendero que llevaba hacia dónde los dioses se reunían y no me había equivocado, era el mismo lugar, solo que ahora ya no estaban los petates. Chichini tomó asiento entre la hierba.

"Sientate" me dijo.

Y me senté nuevamente.

"Sabes que Nitlan un puede meterse en nuestras mentes" me dijo, miró al cielo "Tártaro lo está controlando para que ocasione una pelea entre nosotros y así no podremos evitar que despierten a Aktsini"

"Pero ustedes no permitiran eso, ¿verdad?" le pregunté.

Suspiró, eso no era buena señal.

"En realidad Aktsini ya esta despierto" me sorprendí ante eso "hasta ahora no ha querido escuchar a los espíritus griegos, pero tarde o temprano lo hará, nosotros tratamos de alejarlos pero también cada vez nos volvemos más violentos poco a poco, Papa' y yo apenas nos vemos y presiento que la próxima vez que nos veamos causaremos un elipse"

"Pero debes evitarlo" le dije "eres el rey de los dioses"

Él me miró con confusión.

"¿Rey de los dioses?" preguntó "no, no lo soy"

"Pero tú eres el que parece estar al frente" dije sorprendido.

"Entonces seríamos Papa' y yo al frente" me dijo "aunque él…" Sacudió la cabeza antes de terminar.

"¿Entonces quién es?" le pregunté.

"¿Aktsini?, ¿Uno de los ancianos?" comencé a preguntar confundido "¿quién es el rey?"

Chichini sonrió ante eso.

"¿Por qué tiene que ser hombre?" preguntó.

"¿Entonces es mujer?" pregunté perplejo "¿es una reina?"

"Ella es nuestra líder" me dijo "y más que eso, es nuestra madre, tú la conoces, todos la conocen porque ella es la madre tierra, Katuxahuat"

Al oír _madre_ y _tierra_ no pude evitar pensar en Gea.

"A ella le debemos respeto" siguió explicando Chichini "Papa' y yo obedecemos a ella"

"Amm, una pregunta" le dije "ella no es como Gea, ¿verdad?"

"Ah, no, ella no quiere destruir a sus hijos" respondió algo sorprendido "escucha, no queda mucho tiempo así que te explicaré todo, Gea como la conocen, es una manifestación, para ver su verdadero ser, debes ver a tu alrededor; y así como existe una madre, también está un padre, el creador"

Con eso pude recordar a Sam, una amiga de Magnus, el primo de Annabeth, ella era musulmana.

"Él lo puedes encontrar dentro y fuera de ti" me dijo.

"¿Estás diciendo que ese tipo de barba y cabellos blancos existe?" pregunté asombrado.

"En realidad, él no tiene…" dudó de lo que iba a decir "él es una fuerza, es amor, y no me refiero exactamente al de una pareja" aclaró "él es verdad, tan solo debes buscar en ti"

Yo la verdad, no sabía qué pensar, me costaba creer que en verdad hubiera un ser así, es decir, ¿por qué no detiene todos estas guerras?, ¿por qué deja en poder de dioses como Zeus de exterminar?, eso yo no lo entendía.

"De acuerdo" dije "¿y qué hacemos ahora?"

"Debes ir con los Jilinín" me dijo "son los siete truenos, ellos saben más de Aktsini, debes hablar con ellos"

"¿Y dónde los encuentro?" pregunté.

"En su casa" respondió.

En eso llegó el tipo de antes.

"¿Me llamó?" dijo inclinando la cabeza hacia Chichini, aunque él dijo que no era el rey, parecía tener el respeto de todos.

"Él es Perseus Jackson y lo acompañaras a la tierra de los Jilinín como te lo dije, lo acompañaras hasta…"

"Descuide, lo acompañaré hasta que todo se resuelva" dijo él inclinándose justo como supuse que hacían las antiguas civilizaciones mesoamericanas "yo lo guiaré"

Eso pareció sorprender a Chichini.

"Bueno, como has oído Perseus, él te acompañará" me dijo Chichini.

Voltee a ver al tipo pero él no se giró a verme.

"Ya ustedes se presentarán adecuadamente" dijo Chichini "yo ya debo irme.

"Espera" le dije antes de que fuera "emm, ¿no sería mejor que...emm...les habláramos a los dioses de las demás culturas como azteca o maya?"

Los dos se quedaron viéndome, tan solo esperaba no haberlos molestado.

"No te preocupes Perseus" me dijo Chichini sonriendo "ya lo saben, te recuerdo que nosotros tenemos distintos nombres, yo soy también llamado Tonatiuh"

"Ah, como los dioses grecorromanos" dije "aunque ellos suelen cambiar de personalidad"

"Me voy, el sol se oculta" dijo ahora Chichini ya apurado.

Comenzó a brillar y yo aparté la mirada por temor a quedar pulverizado, esperé un rato y alcé la mirada de nuevo, solo para darme cuenta de que aquel tipo me miraba curioso.

"¿Por qué bajaste la mirada?" preguntó.


	8. Stayi' es un staku'

**Percy Jackson no me pertenece, pertenece al escritor talentoso Rick Riordan.**

Fuimos a casa de Kiwikgolo de nuevo, recogí mis cosas y las puse en mi mochila.

"Espero que tengas suerte Perseus" me dijo la diosa Xanat.

"Gracias por todo" le dije inclinando la cabeza.

"Es lo menos que pude hacer" respondió ella "las cosas se ponen cada vez más difícil, por eso es mejor que vallan a tierra mortal"

Nos alejamos de la casa, mi compañero de viaje me tocó el hombro, desaparecimos de la tierra de los dioses y aparecimos en mundo mortal, no era donde me había encontrado con Chichini y Papa' pero era un lugar con muchos cafetales, anduvimos en la lluvia y todo era de subida, tratamos de buscar un buen refugio contra la lluvia y para nuestra suerte habíamos aparecido cerca de una gran cueva.

Nos sentamos por un momento, miré para arriba, este lugar si era grande, una gran formación de piedra que evita que la lluvia entre en ella a pesar de que todo para al frente estaba al descubierto, si que tenía un gran espacio y esparcidos por todo el suelo, estaban pedazos de piedras, como si poco a poco, pedazos del techo fueran cayendo.

"Este lugar es increíble" dije mirando todo.

"Si, lo es" contestó mi compañero de viaje, él era un chico más o menos de mi altura, llevaba ropa normal como yo, aunque en la cara llevaba pintada unas líneas azules, también llevaba una pluma en la cabeza "esperemos que todo se resuelva y evitemos que grandes piedras como estas se despierten"

En ese momento recordé que Kiwikgolo había mencionado que si llegaba el oscurecimiento total, las piedras se despertarían y acabarian con todo, miré de nuevo la cueva, no me era difícil imaginar que de pronto todo se viniera cuesta abajo para aplastarnos.

"Definitivamente tenemos que evitarlo" dije algo temeroso.

"Lo haremos" dijo mi compañero "por cierto, mi nombre es Stayi', un gusto"

Al fin me decía su nombre.

"Hola, yo soy Percy Jackson, como seguramente ya sabes" le respondí.

Él inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, de pronto, los truenos comenzaron a sonar, ya estaba a punto de anochecer y en cima una gran lluvia nos había atrapado, si que teníamos suerte.

"¡Probablemente no pare de llover!" dijo Stayi' "¡debemos pensar en lo que haremos!"

"¡De acuerdo!" le dije gritando para que escuchara ya que los relámpagos aumentaban "¡¿cómo llegamos con los truenos?!, ¡¿o ya los llamamos desde aquí?!"

"¡Iremos a Veracruz!" respondió, se acercó un poco a mí aunque no evitaba que no se oyera bien "¡iremos a el tajín!

"¡¿Veracruz?!" pregunté "¡¿tajin?!, ¡¿no habría sido mejor que hubieramos aparecido allá de inmediato?!

"¡Era esa la idea, pero varios monstruos griegos estaban esperando eso!" respondió "¡ellos junto a los tlajananin nos habrían capturado, debemos ser precavidos!

"¡Oh, ya entiendo!" dije asintiendo.

Un trueno sonó muy fuerte que nos hizo sobresaltar a los dos, había empezado a temblar de frío a este punto a pesar de tener una chamarra.

"¡¿No puedes hacer fuego?!" le pregunté a Stayi' quién negó con la cabeza.

A Stayi' no parecía agradarle los truenos, ya que miraba para arriba de forma molesta.

"¡Por ahora quedémonos aquí!" me dijo "¡si la lluvia se calma aunque sea un poco, trataremos de avanzar!"

"¡De acuerdo!" respondí y ya nadie más habló lo cual era un alivio, me estaba cansando de tanto gritar.

Quedamos los dos espalda contra espalda para poder descansar un poco, no era una posición muy cómoda pero por ahora era la mejor opción al estar con frío y un montón de lluvia, digo, no quería estar sentado aquí abrazando a este chico, no señor.

Conseguí dormir, lo cual era algo genial, me agrada mencionar que no soñé con absolutamente nada, tan solo fue paz y tranquilidad, desperté al sentir que alguien me sacudía.

"Oye, debemos partir" me dijeron "la lluvia a parado"

"Aún no" dije negándome a abrir los ojos "cinco minutos más"

Sentía que solo me sostenían de la espalda por lo que no me podía mover, tan solo giré la cabeza.

"Vamos, anda" insistieron "debemos aprovechar el día, si no te levantas te dejo caer y recuerda que este lugar está lleno de pedazos de piedras delgadas"

Sentí que poco a poco me iban soltando, en ese momento recordé que estaba con Stayi' en una gran cueva de piedra, entonces abrí los ojos para después sentarme bien, di un bostezo.

"¿Que hora es?" pregunté restregandome los ojos.

"Falta poco para que amanezca" respondió él "debemos movernos"

Miré alrededor, efectivamente faltaba para que amaneciera, aún estaba oscuro y muchos insectos con grillos se escuchaban por todas partes.

"¿No podemos esperar para que amanezca?" le pregunté.

"No, debemos avanzar" respondió.

Al despertarme mejor, busqué en mi mochila y encontré una barra de galleta, me lo comí, le ofrecí a Stayi' pero dijo que no me preocupara por él así que no crean que soy desconsiderado.

Comenzamos a movernos, al salir de la cueva, comenzamos a bajar, lo cuál era algo difícil, la tierra estaba resbaladiza y todas las plantas mojadas por la lluvia.

"Agárrate a las ramas de los árboles" dijo Stayi' "te ayudarán a bajar"

Eso es lo que hicimos, la verdad no pude evitar resbalar unas cuantas veces, lo cuál, fue algo vergonzoso para mí ya que Stayi' parecía bajar con mayor facilidad; al terminar de bajar un tramo, comenzamos a ir por la izquierda hasta encontrarnos con un sendero que iba subiendo, Stayi' comenzó a subir así que lo seguí.

"Oye, ¿y eres un dios?" le pregunté para hacer la platica, en ese momento ya se empezaba a ver mejor "¿hay más como tú?"

"Soy un staku'" respondió mientras caminaba "y hay muchos como yo, bastantes"

"¿Un staku'?" pregunté curioso.

"Sí, staku', un flechador del cielo" explicó "nos conocen también como estrellas"

"Waaau, una estrella" dije asombrado "¿te refieres a esas estrellas que se ven de noche?"

"Así es" confirmó "por lo que sí hay muchos como yo"

"¿Y cuál es su trabajo?" pregunté,

"Como te dije somos flechadores del cielo" explicó pacientemente "vigilamos que las piedras no se despierten"

"¿Y qué pasa si se despiertan?"

"Nosotros los atacamos con nuestras flechas" siguió explicando "una vez que nuestras flechas los tocan vuelven a dormir"

"Ahh, entonces no hay tanto problema" dije algo aliviado "si se llegan a despertar no dudo que será fácil para ustedes el acabar con ellos"

En ese momento Stayi' paró de caminar y volteó a verme con una expresión incrédula.

"Percy, mirá alrededor" me dijo "¿como cuántas piedras crees que hay, incluyendo chicos y grandes como la cueva?"

Miré alrededor, la verdad tenía razón, en todas partes habían piedras, donde quiera que miráramos, habían piedras como de un centímetro hasta grandes, y eso que solo veia los que estaban en ese terreno, no me imaginaba lo del resto del mundo, millones de piedras, aún si pensara solo en el totonacapan.

"Creo que entonces sí estaríamos en problemas" dine al fin.

"¿Tú crees?" preguntó "agáchate"

En ese mismo instante una dracaenae estuvo a punto de acabar conmigo.


	9. Okskgaxi

**Percy Jackson no me pertenece, pertenece al escritor talentoso Rick Riordan.**

De no ser por Stayi, probablemente ahora tendría un tridente clavado en mi cabeza, inmediatamente después de esquivarla le di un buen tajo para que se convirtiera en polvo, lástima que muchos otros dracaenae estuvieran rodeándonos.

"Vaya, nos han rodeado" le comenté a Stayi.

"Así parece" respondió "tendremos que acabar con ellos"

"Algo muy fácil para mí"

"Tenemos que avanzar cuesta arriba" me dijo al mismo tiempo que preparaba su arco y flecha.

"Entendido" respondí.

Inmediatamente comenzamos a combatir contra ellos, yo lanzaba estocadas con contracorriente convirtiendo a todos en polvo mientras que Stayi lanzaba varias flechas con mucha precisión, era como la habilidad de Artemisa o Apolo, aparte de que era muy veloz.

"Perseus Jackson" dijo un dracaenae "no dejas de dar problemas"

"Jajaja, dime algo nuevo" respondí.

"¿Por qué has venido aquí?" preguntó "¿seguirás siendo acaso un peón?"

"Nah, cómo creen" respondí mientras bloqueaba su ataque "solo vine de turista por aquí"

Y acabé con ella, seguí acabando con los otros estaba tan sumido en la batalla que, al terminar, me di cuenta de que me había alejado de mi compañero.

"Oh, genial" me dije a mi mismo.

Comencé a caminar poco a poco, esperaba encontrarme con Stayi, seguramente él sabría encontrarme, él era un dios, un dios menor, pero un dios, a fin de cuentas.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando de pronto comencé a oír unos ruidos, o más bien, unos golpes, miré por todos lados, pero tan solo estaban los árboles por todos lados.

Caminé un poco más, pero los golpes iban acercándose más y más, parecían estar golpeando como una clase de tambor.

"¿Quién está ahí?" pregunté mirando en todas partes.

Como era de esperarse no me respondió nadie, traté de acercarme a ese sonido pero mientras lo hacía, mi cabeza comenzaba a retumbar, poco a poco comencé a sentirme un poco mal de mi cabeza, traté de caminar lo más que pude pero ese sonido comenzaba a controlarme, mi mente se sentía nublada, poco a poco escuché como alguien se acercaba, al parecer, era el que me estaba haciendo eso, levanté un poco la cabeza agarrándome con mis manos, debido a que mi visión también se nubló, no pude reconocer muy bien a la criatura, parecía alguien un poco bajo, con la cabeza redonda o quizás tenía algo en la cabeza, como una especie de casco café, en sus manos llevaba algo parecido a lo que tenía en la cabeza, eso fue todo lo que pude ver.

Caí sobre las hiervas, poco a poco comenzaba a quedarme sin sentido, todos sus toques solo se repetían en mi cabeza, se llenaba de eso dejándome mareado, comencé a sudar.

"¡Ghghg!" apenas escuché como alguien gritaba, era un sonido ahogado.

Tan solo me quedé ahí por lo que sentí un buen rato con mi cabeza retumbándome hasta perder la conciencia, no sé cuanto tiempo estuve así, pero mientras tanto, me encontré en un misterioso lugar, parecía ser una pirámide, pero no sabía de dónde, comencé a oír unos silbidos de serpiente, me puse en guardia, no quería caer de nuevo en unos misteriosos sonidos.

"Tranquilo Perseus" dijo una voz a mi lado.

Voltee y casi doy un grito del susto, a mi lado estaba una serpiente grande con plumas en su cuerpo, daba un aire de un ser muy antiguo, Annabeth me había hablado de ella.

"Eres Que-Quetzalcóatl" dije mirándolo.

"Si" respondió "ese es uno de mis tantos nombres"

"Y… ¿Cómo para qué me querías?"

"Este lugar esconde muchos misterios" me dijo "es una muestra de que podemos dejar de lado las cosas materiales"

No entendía por qué me decía todo eso, y ¿en dónde estábamos?

"A veces es difícil dejar de lado nuestros rencores" siguió hablando "pero no podremos conectarnos, convivir bien si eso sigue, Perseus haz lo que tengas que hacer para aceptarnos todos"

Y como siempre, todo desapareció, y claro, no había entendido nada.

"Oye, ¿estás bien?" oí que me preguntaban mientras me sacudían "despierta Perseus"

"Que quieres" dije restregándome los ojos "estoy cansado"

"Perseus, ¿puedes levantarte?"

Poco a poco fui sentándome, al lograrlo, me sentí algo mareado.

"¿Qué paso?" pregunté agarrándome la cabeza.

"Te atacó un okskgaxi" me dijo "afortunadamente pude llegar a tiempo antes de que tuvieras serios problemas"

"¿Un oks...qué?"

"Okskgaxi"

"Genial, me atacó una criatura de nombre raro"

"No es raro" me dijo " _oks_ de en la cabeza y _kgaxi_ del tortillero, con lo que sería algo así como cabeza de tortillero"

Recordé esa cosa café en donde la diosa Xanat guardaba las tortillas recién hechas.

"Creo que si recuerdo un poco" le dije "recuerdo una clase de criatura con la cabeza café, supongo que era ese tortillero"

"Así es" dijo Stayi "y también llevan uno a la mano algunos como el que te atacó"

"¿Así que tienen la cabeza de tortillero?" pregunté "¿exactamente qué es?"

"Uno de los tlajananin" respondió "un mortal convertido en un okskgaxi"

"Oh" dije sorprendido "¿y qué trataba de hacerme?"

"Que perdieras el control sobre ti, por supuesto" me dijo "y él lo tomaría, en verdad es peligroso"

"Bueno...gracias"

"De nada" dijo mientras me aventaba unos plátanos"

"Come, aunque sea unos plátanos" me dijo.

Yo no tuve ninguna objeción es hacerla, en poco tiempo estuvimos de vuelta en nuestro camino, ya era muy tarde, al parecer, había estado durmiendo mucho tiempo.


	10. Miedo a las alturas

¡Hola a todos!, bueno al fin vuelvo a Fanfiction, jeje.

Bueno, disculpen la demora y espero que disfreten el capítulo :-)

* * *

 **Percy Jackson no me pertenece, pertenece al escritor talentoso Rick Riordan.**

No tardamos para encontrarnos con unas escaleras de cemento.

"Wow, ¿construyeron unas escaleras en medio del monte?" pregunté asombrado.

Las escaleras si eran algo grandes y muy inclinadas.

"Antes solo estaban un par de troncos en su lugar" me dijo Stayi comenzando a subir "era muy peligroso subir así, es por eso, que los mortales decidieron construir estos escalones"

"Ya veo"

Comencé a subir poco a poco también, pero...recuerden que soy hijo de Poseidón y las alturas no son lo mío, no pasó mucho para que comenzara a sentirme algo nervioso, no pude evitar mirar para atrás, lo cual fue una pésima idea, faltaba poco para llegar a la mitad, lentamente me di la vuelta completa hasta quedar de frente con la vista que daban las escaleras, nosotros ahora mismo estábamos en el monte y las escaleras encima, por lo que, enfrente no había árboles cerca que taparan las montañas al otro lado del río, las montañas eran de enormes piedras que estaban a la vista en algunos lugares, en la mayoría estaba cubierto por árboles y sobre ellas, estaban algunos asentamientos, mi vista se desvío hacia abajo, donde también se observaban muchos árboles; me paralicé en ese mismo instante, el cielo cubierto de nubes estaba a la vista también, sentía que en cualquier instante me caería y para empeorar las cosas, ¿mencioné que las escaleras...¡no tenía barandales!?, traté de calmarme, pero no pude.

"¡Oye Perseus, apúrate!" me gritó Stayi.

Yo solo quería gritar una palabra: AUXILIO; tan solo me quedé quieto ahí, con la sensación de caer tarde o temprano, cerré los ojos, pero era peor.

"¿Estas bien Percy?" preguntó Stayi con una mano en mi hombro.

En ese momento quise aferrarme a él por muy estúpido que suene eso, ¡pero no podía moverme!, comencé a temblar.

"Alt-tu" traté de decirle a Stayi "altu...pos-pos-posei..."

"¿He?" Stayi no entendía.

Cerré los ojos y traté de respirar.

"¡Alturas!" grité sorprendiendo a Stayi "¡Poseidón!, ¡miedo!"

Ahora sí que estaba en pánico.

"Ah, lo siento" dijo Stayi pasando al lado mío, lo cual, me puso más nervioso, apenas cabían dos personas en un escalón "tranquilo, siéntate" dijo ya al frente mío.

Poco a poco comenzó a sentarme, era mejor y él ahora me tapaba algo de la vista.

"Tranquilo, falta poco para llegar" me dijo.

"E-está bien" respondí "ya e-estoy mejor"

Había cerrado nuevamente los ojos, trataba de olvidar donde me encontraba, estuve así unos minutos.

"Espero que ya te repongas" me dijo Stayi' "debemos de seguir, los mortales pueden llegar en algún momento y tenemos que hacernos a un lado"

"Está bien" dije.

"Te ayudo"

Stayi' me ayudó a darme la vuelta, me agarró de los hombros para ayudarme a subir.  
Fue un gran alivio quedar otra vez sobre las hierbas, tomé una gran bocanada de aire.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó mi compañero.

Yo asentí ante eso.

"Solo dame unos minutos" le dije.

"¿Así que le temes a las alturas?" preguntó, no parecía burlarse, pero aun así, era algo incómodo.

"Los tres grandes no permiten que el hijo de alguno de otro hermano este es su territorio"

"Ya veo" dijo con cara pensativa "espero que al llegar con los Jilinin no tengamos ese problema"

Abrí los ojos muy sorprendido cuando dijo eso.

"No, eso no puede ser" dije mirando al cielo "eso no puede ser, dime, ¿dónde suelen estar ellos?"

"Pues...o en su casa o en las nubes" respondió "en cualquiera de esos dos, supongo"

"Pues espero que en casa" dije con esperanza.

"Ahora como están las cosas...no lo creo" dijo rompiendo mis ilusiones "tan solo espero que no causen más problemas con Aktsini"

"¿Y qué se supone que voy a hacer?" pregunté.

"No lo sé" dijo Stayi' como si nada pasara "supongo que superar tu miedo o algo así"

"¿¡Estás loco!?" pregunté/exclamé "mi tío Zeus me lanzará un rayo en cuanto éste en el cielo"

Stayi' me miró serio para después mirar al cielo.

"Probablemente así sea" me dijo "pero te recuerdo que no estamos en territorio griego, no creo que a Chichini o a los Jilinin les moleste, bueno, al menos que los hagas enojar, entonces sí"

Eso era algo cierto, no estaba en territorio griego así que Zeus no estaba aquí, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que aún tenía miedo.

"Bueno, eso está bien, pero..."

"Tan solo deberás superar tu miedo" dijo sonriendo.

"Pero yo..."

"Mira Perseus, se suponía que yo nada más te acompañaría hasta llegar con los Jilinin, ya después tú te encargarías de todo" explicó "pero decidí acompañarte en todo el camino, pero tendrás que controlar tu miedo a las alturas"

"Bueno, gracias Stayi" le dije "pero no creo que eso sea tan grave" una idea cruzó por mi mente "además tengo a Blackjack, no tengo temor cuando vuelo con él"

"¿Y si se presenta una situación como esta?" preguntó "además estamos hablando de Aktsini y los Jilinin, ellos se enfrentan en los cielos, al igual que Chichini y Papa', lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora es controlar tu miedo, así no dependerás tanto de Blackjack y quizás así él te pueda ayudar en otras cosas, no vamos a avanzar hasta resolver esto, puede que no te ayude a volar allá donde vives, pero te servirá"

"Pe-pero cómo quieres que haga eso"

"Tengo una idea" dijo con una sonrisa algo divertida "pero para eso, debemos de bajar no subir"

Algo me decía que ese plan no me iba a gustar.


	11. Yo no hago cal

**Percy Jackson no me pertenece, pertenece al escritor talentoso Rick Riordan**

Muy bien, de nuevo me encontraba en un lugar desconocido para mí y lo peor es que yo parecía estar hecho de humo o algo así y estaba como en el espacio, sí, en el espacio, tenía una sensación de estar a punto de caer ya sea por arriba o por abajo así que, como imaginarán, no era nada divertido, casi todo era como de un azul oscuro o negro, veía muchos puntos que parpadeaban, me dí cuenta de que podían ser estrellas, pero ¿no se supone que eran gigantes como nuestro sol?, sacudí mi cabeza, todo eso solo me dejaba confundido.

Bueno como he dicho, habían muchas estrellas, pero lo que llamó mi atención fueron los que estaban enfrente de mí, formaban una especie de camino en espiral hacia arriba, el camino aparte de estrellas tenía una especie de humo o niebla, creo que como de lo que yo estaba hecho, así que sin más comencé a subir por aquel camino, fui viendo como estaban las estrellas que formaban las orillas del camino, pero luego dejé de hacerlo por la sensación de vértigo, caminé y caminé sin saber a dónde me dirigía exactamente, de un momento a otro me pregunté en dónde se había metido Stayi', cómo había llegado aquí y qué es lo que esperaría al final de este camino en espiral, ¿acaso sería Caos quién estaba aquí?, me estremecí ante esa idea, por los dioses, si yo me fuera a encontrar con el señor Caos, el tipo que creó todo hasta el tártaro, solo podía significar problemas y que tal vez como muchos dioses, monstruos y demás no habían logrado acabar conmigo aún, quería hacerlo él mismo.

—Vamos Percy, no seas tan pesimista —me dije mientras caminaba —quizás solo te mande a alguna misión suicida como todos, aunque eso no es algo más fácil.

Al decir eso, no pude evitar ver un poco alrededor sintiéndome inseguro, ¿y si habían algunos monstruos del espacio que podrían estar al acecho?, ¿y si alguno acababa conmigo y terminaba siendo su comida?, o peor aún, ¿y si dejaban mis restos aquí y simplemente me caería hacia la nada por toda la eternidad?, me estremecí por segunda vez, quizás debería dejar de pensar en tantas cosas, no me atrevía a mirar atrás pero sabía que ya había recorrido una buena parte del camino, al verme de nuevo las manos las puse al frente y traté de tocarme, me sorprendí al ver que mis manos tan solo se traspasaban, la verdad yo no parecía estar hecho de humo exactamente, era de un tono blanquecino, ¿quizás sal?, evité la idea de probar mis manos, y otra idea vino a mi mente, ¿y si estaba muerto?, no, imposible, no había venido Thanatos a recogerme, a menos que por estar en un lugar con otros dioses ahora esté recorriendo el mundo de los muertos según ellos, la verdad no sabía como era que los muertos pasaban a la otra vida aquí, pero la verdad no había visto a nadie más por aquí, no, la verdad creía más que alguien me había llamado, tal vez sería algo acerca de mi misión actual, de tártaro o de Nitlan un, entonces recordé que Nitlan un suele aparecer con forma de aire o humo, me miré de nuevo, esto no parecía ser obra de él, ¿y en dónde estaría él ahora?, tal vez con tártaro haciendo planes malvados y riendo de forma malvada como suelen hacer los tipos malos, o quizás simplemente solo tratando de poner en orden sus ideas.

Dioses, sentía que me estaba formando muchas ideas, pero la verdad no sabía que hacer para distraerme durante este largo camino, así me la pasé un buen rato más, en algunos momentos corría para ganar ahorrar tiempo, luego caminaba y otra vez a correr, precisamente me encontraba corriendo cuando empecé a ver que el camino se terminaba, entonces reduje mi paso poco a poco, me acerqué lentamente, adelante no veía más que la oscuridad, ¿y si entraba en un agujero negro?, traté de olvidar aquella idea, y me seguí acercando cautelosamente, sin darme cuenta comencé a temblar, podía escuchar una especie de silbido acercándose poco a poco y yo simplemente me quedé quietesito en mi lugar, no pude moverme hasta que apareció una gran cabeza de serpiente, inmediatamente la idea de monstruos espaciales regresó a mi cabeza y no perdí tiempo para dar un grito y comenzar a correr de regreso antes de que aquella serpiente pudiera engullirme, corrí todo lo que pude, tanto como pude sin mirar atrás, no me detuve ni un momento, hasta que pasado un rato comencé a ver personas caminando por el camino, todos iban de donde yo volvía mientras que algunos se encontraban tan solo sentados al lado, ellos también parecían estar como yo, de un momento a otro yo tropecé tratando de esquivar a algunos mortales y me deslicé en el camino como si se tratara de una gran resbaladilla, todos se quedaban viéndome sorprendidos, otros divertidos y otros simplemente no les importaba, pude ver a un niño que se quedó viéndome como si él también quisiera participar y me sorprendí al ver que se lanzó encima de mí cuando pasé a su lado, él simplemente se estuvo riendo mientras que yo solo esperaba poder detenerme.

—Oye niño —le dije —debemos detenernos.

Creo que se sorprendió por cómo le hablé, sin darnos cuenta nos terminamos chocando contra otros, lo bueno es que no detuvimos, otros mortales se acercaron para ayudarnos a levantarnos, luego muchos nos miraron al niño y a mí, empezaron a decirnos cosas que yo no pude entender pero supuse que nos estaban regañando, cuando volvimos a estar solos, el niño comenzó a reír.

—¡Eso fue divertido! —exclamó.

—Pues para mi no —le dije molesto.

—¿Entonces por qué lo estabas haciendo?

—Me resbalé

—¿Cómo? —preguntó confundido —no he visto a otro que se haya resbalado tanto.

—Estaba corriendo para escapar de un monstruo espacial.

—¿Monstruo espacial? —preguntó de nuevo —yo no he visto ninguno.

—Pues hay uno al final de este camino —le dije —trató de atacarme y yo escapé.

Ahora que lo decía me dí cuenta de que ya no había nadie persiguiéndome, de hecho, no estaba seguro si me habría comenzado a perseguir, ¿acaso solo me había asustado para que no me acercara?, suspiré, esto era mucho.

—Con que un monstruo —murmuró el niño pensativamente —nunca he llegado a subir todo el camino.

Entonces se alejó de mí para acercarse a un mortal, creí que no se lo habría creído y ahora me tomaba por loco, oí como hablaba con el mortal y yo solo me dediqué a ver a los demás, ¿de dónde habían salido?

—¡Oye tú! —escuché al niño.

Volteé a ver, al parecer me hablaba a mí, así que me acerqué, el señor comenzó a decirme algo, pero yo no entendí, así que el niño pareció informarle, el señor suspiró algo cansado y murmuró algunas cosas hasta que nuevamente habló.

—¿Por qué le dijiste que había un monstruo? —preguntó refiriéndose al niño.

—Porque es lo que vi —respondí —estuvo a punto de devorarme así que escapé corriendo.

—¿Y qué tipo de monstruo era? —preguntó.

—Vi la cabeza de una serpiente —contesté —el resto no se veía por la oscuridad que lo rodeaba.

—Serpiente —repitió el mortal y acto seguido comenzó a reír, yo solo fruncí el ceño molesto.

—No le veo lo gracioso —comenté.

—Es que... no es un... —apenas y podía hablar por su risa —monstruo... solo te asustó.

—¿Pero por qué lo asustaría —preguntó el niño sorprendido.

El mortal se tomó un tiempo para tranquilizarse.

—Quizás por que aún no debe de pasar por aquí —se encogió de hombros —o tal vez no sea aceptado, quizás no hacía buen cal.

Eso me confundió, ¿hacer buen cal?, me miré las manos y el camino, esta vez estuve seguro de que todo estaba hecho de cal, nosotros éramos como polvo de cal, después de eso el mortal se despidió diciendo que ya había perdido suficiente tiempo y siguió su camino hacia arriba.

—¿Este es algún lugar especial para los que trabajan el cal? —le pregunté al niño.

—Todos los hacedores de cal, al morir, ya tienen su camino trazado por el...

Dijo algo que no entendí, era una palabra larga y difícil, según yo, le tuve que volver a preguntar, él tan solo suspiró y me lo dijo despacio.

Al final terminé entendiendo algo como _xtiji kstana kgaxta_ , que al parecer significaba algo como _camino del vendedor o del que hace cal_ , ¿no pudieron haberle puesto un nombre más corto?, por lo menos abreviado con las primer letras como X.K.K., al pensar en eso, me dí cuenta de que en español si se deletrea las dos _K_ , terminaba refiriéndose a otra cosa, así que descartado.

—¿Entonces todos aquí están muertos? —pregunté asombrado, me pregunté si eso significaba que yo también lo estaba, pero algo aquí no cuadraba.

—Pues sí —respondió —sino, seguiríamos haciendo cal.

—¿Incluido tú? —pregunté asombrado, ya que él parecía ser de unos ocho o nueve años.

Él volvió a asentir y nos quedamos en silencio.

—Lo siento —dije al no saber qué decir.

Él me miró raro y volvió a encogerse de hombros.

—Entonces yo también lo siento por ti —me dijo, volví a caer en cuenta de que yo también podría estarlo.

—No se cómo llegué aquí —le dije —tan solo estaba en una misión con un amigo y ya no sé.

—Quizás ahí acabaron contigo —me dijo —aunque no sé porqué no puedes pasar allá arriba.

—¿Tú tampoco puedes pasar? —pregunté.

—No he querido ir —respondió.

—¿Por qué?

Se volvió a encoger de hombros, estaba claro que no me lo diría.

—De acuerdo —dije —pero yo no soy ningún hacedor de cal.

Eso pareció sorprenderle y volteó a verme.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó —no he sabido de alguien que apareciera por error aquí.

—Pues esta vez sí que lo hicieron —dije.

—¿No haces cal? —volvió a preguntar.

—Que no —dije poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Por alguna razón eso le sacó una sonrisa.

—Estas aquí donde es el camino de los hacedores de cal —dijo, la verdad no entendía a dónde quería llegar —dices que no te permitieron seguir y que no sabes hacer cal.

—Ajá

—Entonces yo podría enseñarte —dijo con un gran entusiasmo.

—¿Qué? —pregunté —yo no tenía mucho entusiasmo por aprender a hacer la cal —pues... la verdad preferiría simplemente volver para arreglar la situación de mi misión.

—Volver a la tierra de los vivos —murmuró con una mano en la barbilla —si quiero enseñarte a hacer cal tenemos que volver allá.

Yo quería decirle que no era necesario que me enseñara.

—Oye niño —le dije —no creo tener suficiente tiempo como para estar...

Él levantó una mano para callarme, tenía una mirada seria que le hacia parecer mayor de lo que era, él tenía una cicatriz de quemadura en el lado izquierdo de la cara, aunque fuera de cal, no se ocultaba la cicatriz.

—Si te llevo de nuevo a la tierra de los vivos —me dijo, ya me hacía una idea de lo que diría —tú dejarás que te enseñe a hacer la cal.

Miré a mi alrededor, y supe que no tenía la opción.


	12. Te compraré una deliciosa pizza

**Percy Jackson no me pertenece, pertenece al escritor talentoso Rick Riordan.**

—Y entonces... si sabes cómo salir de aquí, ¿por qué no lo hiciste antes? —le pregunté al niño después de una caminata en silencio.

Él se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo nada que hacer ahí —respondió.

—¿Y no te aburres de estar aquí?

—No, siguen viniendo muchos aquí, así que a muchos les explicó en dónde están y a dónde se tienen que dirigir.

—Ya veo.

Después de eso ya no supe que más decir, no quería que todo nuetro camino fuera silencioso, aunque cuando alguien pasaba a nuestro lado siempre nos saludaba y algunos pedían indicaciones, los cuales el niño respondía con mucho gusto.

Me daba gracia que algunos pasaban de tener una cara confundida a una de no creerse nada, pero inmediatamente comenzaban a ir cuesta arriba aún con su cara de sorpresa.

—Oye niño —lo llamé —¿cuál es tu nombre?, y... ¿por qué razón existe todo un camino para los que hacen cal?, me pregunto si los que hacen pizza también tienen algo así, ¿debería hacer pizza?

—Mi nombré es Kutsi —respondió —¿la razón?

Se detuvo y alzó la mirada de forma pensativa.

—Supongo que porque la cal la usamos para muchas cosas —me miró con una gran sonrisa —es increíble, con la cal se cuese el maíz para la tortillas, hasta se le hecha al comal al lavarlo, siempre hacía eso mi mamá, o incluso se le hecha a la caca de los animales para levantarlo y limpiar más rápido, ella siempre me ponía a hecharle cal al de las gallinas cuando se hacían dentro de la casa de sus patrones, como ellos tenían un buen piso...

Suspiró, supuse que por el recuerdo de su madre.

—Y ella... ¿no hacía cal? —pregunté algo inseguro.

—Humm sí —respondió —ella nos ayudaba a mi padre y a mí, aunque ya no lo hizo cuando él se murió.

—Oh.

Realmente no sabía que decirle, es decir, ¿un _lo siento_?, de todas formas ya él también lo estaba.

Kutsi se puso a mirar a las etrellas que estaban ahí en el camino, los miraba atenta y cuidadosamente, así que nuestro paso se fue disminuyendo.

—¿Buscas alguno en particular? —le pregunté.

—Busco al que está con Chichiní —dijo —todos estos son los staku, pero uno de ellos es Chichiní, es cuestión de encontrarlo.

—¿Los staku? —pregunté —¿Chichiní?

—Chichiní y los staku son...

—Lo sé, lo sé —dije parando su explicación —Chichiní es el sol y staku las estrellas, es solo que me resulta increible que el mismísimo dios del sol esté así de pequeño, digo... el tipo debe ser alguien poderoso.

—¿dios del sol? —preguntó algo confundido —humm, puchina'.

—¿He?

—Nada, suenas como si lo hubieras visto así como a nosotros.

—Claro, he conocido a Chichiní, a Papa', a Kiwikgolo' a Xanat, a los truenos, a Nitlan un, a Aktsini', incluso se me ha aparecido en sueños Huitzilopochtli, el dios de la guerra azteca.

—Espera, espera, espera —dijo Kutsi agitando las manos para detenerme —¿estás diciendo que viste a Chichiní?, ¿al que no se le puede mirar?, y no solo a él, sino que a los otros también, incluso al que que dicen que es de la guerra, ¿cómo es posible?, ¿te llamaron o algo así?, ¿quién eres tú?

Y otra vez caí en cuenta de que no le había dicho mi nombre pero sí le había preguntado por el suyo.

—Oh, sí, perdón —le dije —mi nombre es Percy, los conocí porque me enviaron con ellos, soy un hijo de Poseidon, el dios griego del mar.

A este punto Kutsi lucía muy confundido.

—¿Hijo de un dios? —preguntó, a lo cual yo asentí.

Él dió un profundo suspiro para después dejarse caer sobre la cal.

—¿Un dios?, ¿qué es un dios? —preguntó hacia la nada —Kiwikgolo', Chichini', Papa', Aktsini, Katuxawat —terminó al final con una sonrisa —esto sería algo muy confuso para mí si no fuera por mi madre... en fin, sigamos buscando.

Y se levantó, yo solo lo miré raro, ¿qué había sido eso?

—Vamos Percy —debes de ser capáz de sentir a Chichiní, es el sol que a nosotros nos calienta, vamos.

Y así anduvimos, en cunclillas, esperaba realmente poder diferenciarlo de otras estrellas, porque sino, nos tardaríamos más en encontrarlo.

Miraba a las estrellas que nos rodeaban, hasta ahora todos me parecían iguales, no sentía nada especial, una estrella, otra estrella, otra estrella, y otra estrella.

Suspiré, esto iba a la larga.

—Oye, ¿encerio tenemos que hacer esto? —le pregunté.

—Si quieres volver, pues sí —respondió mientras volteaba a verme —por cierto... ¿qué es una pizza?

—¿Una pizza? —le pregunté confundido —¿no sabes lo que es una pizza?, es la comida más del mundo.

Frunció el ceño.

—¿De dónde eres tú?

—Soy estadounidense —respondí —vivo en Nueva York.

—Mmm... oí hablar de esos a un señor, creo que eso queda lejos.

—Sí, pero ese no es el punto —le dije —que cuando vayamos al mundo mortal, te compraré una rica y deliciosa pizza, al igual que una sabrosisíma hamburguesa.

—Humm, si tú lo dices...

Se encigió de hombros.

Y con ese firme objetivo en mente, seguí mi búsqueda, ya le mostraría de lo que él se estaba perdiendo, aún con ese pensamiento sentí algo llamándome, lo malo, era que se dirigía fuera del camino de cal, y yo no tenía muchas ganas que digamos de perderme en el espacio.

—Mmm, Kutsi —lo llamé —creo que ahí hay algo.

Él miró hacia donde yo le dije y puso una gran sonrisa.

—Claro —me dijo como si fuera obvio —es el camino.

Y se fue ahí sin que pudiera detenerlo, algo que me sorprendió fue que al momento de salir del camino uno nuevo se formó, entoncés volteó a verme.

—¿Qué esperas?, vamos.

Y yo me quedé viendo entre el camino original y el nuevo, si el niño se iba por ahí entonces yo lo seguiría, así con eso me dispuse a seguirlo, además aún tenía esa sensación de que debía ir por ahí.


	13. Kutsi

**Percy Jackson no me pertenece, pertenece al escritor talentoso Rick Riordan.**

En el momento en que nosotros volvimos a aparecer en el monte, me sentí aliviado, muy aliviado de ya no estar en el espacio.

—¡Al fin! —dije mientras me estiraba —¡volví!

Con gran alegría me di cuenta de que yo había vuelto a ser normal.

—Cállate, _kgawás_ —oí que dijeron.

Volteé y me di cuenta de que era Stayi', quien me miraba con el seño fruncido.

—Hola Stayi' —saludé sonriendo —qué hay, ¿cómo me dijiste?

—Que te calles, _Kgawás_ —repitió —niño —aclaró al ver que aún no entendía.

Después de responderme, volteó a ver a Kutsi, quien miraba todo asombrado, también habia vuelto a ser alguien normal, al menos ya no era de cal, él vestía una playera blanca junto a ese tipo de pantalón que me había mostrado Papa', también llevaba un pañuelo rojo en el cuello y un pequeño morral que parecía contener algo.

—Él es Kutsi —le dije a Stayi —me enseño como regresar.

—Humm, _skgalhin_ —dijo mi amigo el hacedor de cal.

— _Skgalhin_ —respondió el saludo Stayi', después de andar en el camino de cal, me había dado cuenta de que normalmente la gente se saludaba así —te recuerdo, trabajabas pero entonces susedió el accidente y la cal no te permitió respirar más.

Los miré a ambos, esa parecía ser una forma muy rara de comenzar una conversación. Kutsi simplemente asintió.

—¿Quien eres tú? —preguntó después.

—Soy un _staku_ ' —respondió —mi nombre es Stayi'.

—¿Un _staku_ '? —exclamó Kutsi con mucho asombro —Guau.

Miraba a Stayi' bastante asombrado cuando él lo confirmó, daba pequeños saltos alrededor de él cual pequeño niño.

—Quieto Kutsi —le calmó él mientras ponía una mano sobre la cabeza de Kutsi —ahora no tenemos tiempo —me miró.

—Cierto —dije al tiempo que miraba toda la subida que debíamos dar.

—¿A dónde van a ir? —preguntó —¿puedo ir con ustedes?

—Pues...

Miré a Stayi', no estaba seguro de si decirle a Kutsi todo lo que estaba pasando.

—A un lugar muy importante —respondió él —y no, se supone que tú no debes estar aquí.

—Vamos, por favor —rogó Kutsi —me dejaron venir.

—Si claro —masculló Stayi' —y luego los señores de la muerte me echarán toda la culpa a mí.

—Si quieres puedes preguntar si es cierto —sugirió nuestro amigo.

—Eso nos haría perder el tiempo —respondió Stayi' —vámonos Percy, y tú Kútsi, haz lo que quieras.

Y entonces Stayi' comenzó a caminar cuesta arriba.

—Pero...

—Vamos, te digo.

Y no tuve otra opción más que seguirlo, no tardé en darme cuenta de que Kutsi en lugar de alejarse o quedarse en su lugar, decidió seguirnos, lo miré con una ceja alzada, a lo cual, él simplemente se encogió de hombros, seguí caminando detrás de mi compañero, esperaba que no se enojara tanto.

—Kutsi —amenazó Stayi' después de un rato mientras entrecerraba los ojos al mirarlo.

—Tú dijiste que podría hacer lo que quisiera —dijo entonces Kutsi con una sonrisa inocente —y eso es lo que estoy haciendo.

—Cuando dije eso yo...

Pero Stayi' no pudo seguir con su reprimienda porque nuevamente fuimos atacados; esta vez no teníamos a la vista al enemigo, ellos simplemente nos aventaban varias cosas, ya fuera lodo, basura o lo que fuera, mientras hacían eso, se escuchaban claramente sus risas, se notaba que eran bastantes y estabamos rodeados por todos los lugares, incluso creo que habían algunos que colgaban de los árboles y no lo permitían a Stayi' hacer ningún movimiento.

—No puede ser —se quejó Stayi'.

—¡Hey! —gritó entonces Kutsi.

Volteé a verlo mientras trataba de protejerme lo más que podía, me di cuenta de que a Kutsi simplemente los traspasaba las cosas, oh, claro, él ahora ya era un fantasma.

—¡A mi! —gritó nuevamente mientras metía la mano en su morral y saca lo que parecía un puñado de cal —¡vengan a mí si se atreven!

Gritaba Kutsi mientras corría de un lado a otro y aventaba puñados de cal hacia todos lados, gracias a eso pronto el ataque terminó.

—¡Al fin! —exclamé —¿cómo le hiciste?

Kutsi se encogió de hombros.

—La cal es peligroso para los tlajananin —aclaró Stayi'.

—¿Entonces puedo ir con ustedes? —preguntó Kutsi con una gran sonrisa —puedo ser de mucha ayuda dijo mientras mostraba sus manos blancas por la cal.

Miré a Stayi', entonces él simplemente suspiró.

—Ciertamente nos ayudaría mucho —se lo pensó —como es un hacerdor de cal podría ahuyentar fácilmente a los tlajananin y así podríamos avanzar más rápido.

Kutsi y yo nos miramos triunfantes.

—Pero.. para eso necesito hablar primero con los señores de la muerte —nos dijo —que yo no quiero tener problemas con ellos, suficiente ya tengo con...

No terminó de decir cuando se dió la vuelta sin más reanudando la marcha.

—¿Suficiente con qué? —preguntó Kutsi.

—Nada, nada —respondió él mientras negaba con la cabeza —ahora a caminar, que tenemos mucho por recorrer.

—¿Y cómo vas a hablar con los señores de la muerte? —pregunté con curiosidad.

—De eso yo me encargo —dijo Stayi' mientras suspiraba —tú solo preocupate por lo que irás a decirle a los jilinin y tú Kutsi de alejar a los tlajananin.

—¡Entendido señor! —dijimos Kutsi y yo al mismo tiempo.

 _Hola a todos y todas de nuevo, espero que se la pasen genial, en este nuevo año y que les lluevan bendiciones de alegría, amor, creatividad y muchas historias fantásticas :-)_


	14. Qué trama la serpiente

**Percy Jackson no me pertenece, pertenece al escritor talentoso Rick Riordan.**

—Saludos.

—Humm, ¿qué pasa?

—Supongo que ya sabes que uno de los muertos está en la tierra de los vivos —murmuré pidiendo en que no se enfadara conmigo.

—Por supuesto que lo sé —exclamó la calavera —está contigo y con ese griego.

—Salalukut, señor de los muertos, estoy aquí para pedirte que le permitas acompañarnos —me inqué en el suelo —, él fue un hacedor de cal, nos será de ayuda.

—Puedes pedir a un vivo —respondió el tipo esquelético —, no hace falta interrumpir a un muerto.

—Él quiso venir —dije tratando de explicar —, por favor, confiamos en él.

—Aunque sea un hacedor de cal y les pueda ayudar —siguió el señor de los muertos —, también les puede servir las cenizas.

—También pensé en eso —coincidí, de verdad lo había hecho, por eso no quería llevar a Kutsi, pero algo me había detenido —, hay algo que me hace hace pensar en que debemos ir con él.

—¿Y qué es?

—No sé como, pero Perseus Jackson se las arregló para visitar el camino de cal —expliqué lo mejor que pude.

—¿El camino de cal? —preguntó el señor de los muertos —imposible.

—Pues lo hizo, así fue como lo conoció —continué —, creo que él le permitió la entrada, solo así pudo haberlo hecho, él quería que ellos se encontraran.

—Él no se ha dirigido a mí —repuso Salalukut —¿cómo sé que estás diciendo la verdad?

—Señor, ¿me cree capaz de hacer eso —pregunté con incredulidad —¿yo mentirle al señor de los muertos?

—Bueno, es que no puedo creer lo que me estás diciendo —dijo el señor de los muertos.

—Yo solo hago lo que veo que es mejor —respondí —, y a mi parecer, él quiere que Kutsi nos acompañe a Perseus y a mí.

—Esa serpiente —murmuró el señor de los muertos —, siempre es misterioso en sus planes.

—Lo sé —asentí en acuerdo —, pero entonces creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer.

—Hmmm, de acuerdo —accedió —, pero hablaré con la serpiente, tendrá que exicarme todo.

—Gracias, señor —agradecí aliviado —, espero que las cosas mejoren.

Dicho esto, volví a mi lugar en los cielos, desde ahí veía a Percy y a su nuevo compañero platicar. Tendríamos que ser rápidos, Aktsini no aguantaría más tiempo, y por otra parte estaba Tartaro, a quién muchos le temían. Salalukut había acertado al decir que él era misterioso en sus planes, eso a mí me irritaba bastante, aunque claro, no era tonto como para quejarme con alguién de mucho respeto como él.

Al menos ahí, en el cielo, me sentía mejor, podía ver la mayoría de las cosas en la tierra con claridad, me mantenía en alerta, con mi arco y flecha preparada para detener a cualquier piedra que quisiera moverse.

—¿Ha ido todo bien? —me preguntaron de un momento a otro.

Sabía de quien se trataba, volteé a ver hacia la luna, sin querer hize una mueca de cansancio.

—Por ahora todo bien, señor —respondí al señor de la luna —, estamos algo retrasados, pero con nuestra nueva ayuda, iremos mejor.

—¿Es un muerto lo que veo?

—Sí, señor.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —cuestionó Papa' —, nadie dijo sobre esto, hablaré con Salalukut.

Suspiré, debía decirle al señor de la luna lo que pasaba, aunque ni siquiera yo mismo entendiera; si no lo hacía Salalukut probablemente se enojaría conmigo por no aclararle las cosas.

—Salalukut tampoco sabía, señor —expliqué —, el griego visitó el camino de cal, creo que fue la serpiente, solo él puede dar esos accesos, pienso que está tramando algo.

Por un momento el señor de la luna no dijo nada, yo esperaba que entendiera la explicación. Entonces sucedió que la imagen de Papa' apareció frente a mi con la apariencia de un hombre, parecía algo molesto. Lo observé asombrado y me alarmé al ver que el señor luna tenía consigo un escudo y armas; nadie quería más problemas.

—¿Señor? —pregunté con cautela —, ¿acaso piensa combatir?

El señor luna miró lo que traía consigo; frunció en ceño mientras parecía recordar, y sacudiendo la cabeza hizo desaparecerlos.

—No —respondió de inmediato —, pero dime, ¿es cierto eso? — asentí —. No sabemos si ya se ha comunicado con Perseus, lo más seguro es que así sea, hum, estoy seguro de que pronto tendrá que explicarnos todo.

—Eso espero, señor.

—¿No deberías estar con ellos ahora? —le preguntó Papa'.

—Vigilo mejor desde aquí —respondí —volveré con ellos antes de que el sol aparezca.

—Como quieras —Papa' desapareció de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente, bajé con Percy y Kutsi antes de que apareciera el sol, en la noche habían aparecido algunos monstruos cerca, pero nada de lo que yo no pudiera controlar.

—¿Dónde estuviste ayer? —preguntó Percy.

—Fui al _kalinin_ para hablar con Salalukut —respondí rogando de que eso bastara.

—¿He?

—Fui al mictlan a hablar con Mictlantecutli —decidí cambiar los nombres para que le entendiera mejor.

—¿Al qué?, ¿con quién?

Lo miré exasperado

— _Kalinin_ o mictlan es el lugar de los muertos —Kutsi se compadeció de mi —, y Salalukut o Mictlantecutli es el señor de los muertos.

—Ah —Percy pareció entender mejor, miró a Stayi' —, ¿no podías decirme eso?

Bufé, ¿los griegos no pudieron haber enviado en su lugar a un hijo de Atenea?

—Mejor comencemos a caminar, debemos tomar un carro —apuré.

—Tengo malas experiencias con carros —dijo Percy.

—Lástima —respondí —si no fueras mortal, avanzaríamos más rápido.

—¡He!, ser mortal es genial —se quejó Percy —, ¿verdad Kutsi?

—Err, sí —respondió inseguro —, aunque estar muerto tiene sus ventajas, no te cansas, no tienes hambre, al menos no tanto por un año, puedes traspasar las cosas, puedes asustar, no te preocupas por frío, no te...

—Esta bien, esta bien —paró Percy —, ya entendí.

—Aunque extraño a mi familia —murmuró Kutsi —, hablar con los demás niños, arroparme con la cobija.

Miré de reojo para ver lo que el griego haría ante eso, Percy puso una mano en su hombro sin saber qué decir, me miró pidiendo ayuda.

—Allá abajo está la carretera —intervine —¿la ven?

—Claro —respondió Percy con alivio —¿ahí esperaremos?

—No, por ahora nos dirigeremos al próximo pueblo a pie, ahí es donde tomaremos un coche —aclaré —, se los digo para que puedan ubicarse, seguiremos la carretera desde aquí, no bajaremos. Llegaremos pronto.


End file.
